Parasite
by GreenPedalflower
Summary: Ryo is heartbraked to see his yami with someone else. so went into depression and burning sorrow. but something is lurking inside him ready to burst out. who is this person and what do it want. R.bakura p.ryo :drugshipping
1. Hurt

Ryo was lonely again. his yami been with a girl and he had held it secret, but the worst part is that his friends knew. his eyes were now red by crying and minutes later he was sleeping peacefully.

the dream was not a ordinary one. it was horrible memory when his friends had ignore him. it started with malik in the caferteria when he accidently tripped over a fallen chair. the food he was holding was fell over his head, making his body look like he had bath in carbage in a month. Ryo tried to make a apology but only making malik more angry. all the students laugh at the food drench hikari. he ran out from the cafeteria in shamed state and didnt look back. small tears had allready fallen to the floor as he ran.

Outside his dreams, big tears falling from his eyes making his pillow a little wet. and on the chest the mellenium ring was burning against his heart and soul. like it was feeding on his feelings.

Shadows were allready moving around the room trying to get out but it stopped as its host began to open his eyes. outside the sun was slowly setting.

the darkness was everywhere, long silver hair was stooping at its feet. it drow a harsh breath, trying to breath in this retless prison. huge chains keeped him on place, it was chainsed around its neck making it growl in frustration.

the skin was ivory and its eyes were complete green, shining emeralds that making the darkness going into submission.

soon it will be free.


	2. my life

darkned light

the school rang loudly as the students trying to find the class.

Ryo was taking his stuff for the math, while doing so he didnt se the mellenium ring glow darkly under his white shirt. "Ryo". ryo gasped as he dropped the math books on the floor, making them go in every direction. one of he flying paper went trought the window. "crap" he thought.

- crap! if miss yamisthi dosent get my homework I am done for. he swore angrily. he looked around to find who called his name. but the halls were empty. so who had called his name. ryo just shaked it of, before pick up his stuff and went to his class.

For the second time this day, the bell rang. all students was shattering and runing to the second period. it was sunny outside today, so the people aroubd trying to spend the small break they had. ryo sat on the bench not far away, trying to do some homework. as he trying to solve the math question he noticed that the ring glowed. one of the spikes was moving and pointed left. he looked at the direction. his hearth almost fell in coldness, over the grass sat the gang. his so called friends.

"why did it point to them." he wondered, before his eyes falled on the math quest.

under the darkness you can newer be sure what can happen.

it snorted at the white sun, sun didnt know that the moon will over top the sun soon. and when that moment came he will kill the fake moon.


	3. cry

dark dreams

4 days later the ryo did notice that the ring have been strange laterly. first it could glow some seconds, but that was not everything. bad dreams had come every night the past days. it was horrible for him.

the dream started always with a dark abyss, endless darkness. when he tried to walk, the shadows grabbed his feet trying to make him still. it was cold and far away he could hear a dark chuckle. it was hard to breath in the dream as the shadows trying to devour him. at the end of the dream he always seeing glowing eyes shine brighly.

At the night the shadows will move happily around his room, without a doubt trying to making some havoc. they will disappear quickly when the sun rises. and the only light that sheen bright enough trough the darkness was the ring, glowing with mix of a dark aura.

Next morning as the sun striked Ryos sleeping face, his body looked more stronger but the eyes was more dull. not much but just a litle. he wnt to the bathroom to take a quick shower, then went to the close to take his school uniform on him. the trip was not bad, you could go to the bus but it will take to long. so ryo walked instead.

The halls were full again with people. many old but some new too. the old ones was yugi and his friend. friend that he refused to talk to. not because they ignore him but because they abandoned when he need them as most. he shook the thought away. it didnt matter anywhy. he had always been alone. he always had. ** " oh really". **he snapped his head differnt direction trying to find the taunting source. still wonderng he went to his class in thoughts.

A pair of green eyes was narrowing at the suns thoughts of loneliness. it snorted. such a broken sun why could it not see that he just wanted to help him. beside this metal clutches could not hold him forever.

the evening went fast today as the young english boy walked down the city. shopping groceries to the upcoming months. it was not much but it could be very hard to eat everything. ryo was getting all his money from his daddy so he tried to take good care of it.

when he was home he went to the fridge and put the groceries in it. he took the remote and push the button. it took some seconds before the screen showed up. dialing across the channels he saw news about a eclipse that will be displaced next week.

- i hope it is on the night, it would be awsome to see a such wonder. he thought. some minutes later he didnt notice that he had drifted to sleep. and into the dark abyss again.

**Ryos dream**

It was cold as the shadows creped on the floor. it was purpleor dark blue. it could even mix sometimes. ryo notice that the ground was different this time. now it was plane wood intead for the dark fog like floor.

ryo looked around and saw mirrors everywhere, they stretch far aboved and didnt have seemed to have a end. a chuckle could be heard in the darkness.

**Little ryo why are you resist me and just open your heart. i could make your dreams came true. **

- who are you, he asked the dark voice.

**i am you. **

- what do you mean?

**i am the real your real darkness ryo, the one that was born from you. **

**i am your hate,sadness,doubt,jealousy and anger. **

ryo was afraid, if his yami had come back and making havock on the world. but it could not because his yami was with another one. and he didnt care of me anymore, he said slowly.

"**Crack**" one of the mirrors cracked wide open.

**What did he do? **

ryo just stared forward with a tear from his eyes, feeling his heart being torn open again.

a second** "crack" **was heard, but ryo didnt take notice of it.

he...he left me just because he found another one, saying that he didnt need me anymore. he yelled tahe last words highly in the air.

**"Crash" **

all the mirrors were smashed by a invisible force making it rain glas. ryo just sat on his knees and stared on the ground. nothing could be heard. the shadows were gone leaving a big room full with broken memories.

a pair of green eyes was glowing brighly as the clutches broke and the creature was free. as it rose from the darkness and walked down from the dark chains. a smil appear on white hared twin of ryo.

**You now what, i am you in your darkness. i will make everyone suffer for what they have done to you. **it picked uf ryo in bridal style and went to a big door hidden from the outside. he placed ryo on the bed before closing the door an dissapering into the darkness. one white tear come from ryo as it landed on the sheet. 


	4. darkness

the darkness rises

On top of a building stood a man in black looking at the city with wicked smile. - Soon the world will fall. he looked back and said something on a different language. from the ground come man like creatues. they had wings and 3 tails. they hissed at thier master as their blood red eyes almost burning hate.

" - Go and make some havoc near the east city, i want the yugioh and the gang feel my present. " with a glint in his eyes. the creatures flew to the hospital in a hurry.

His laugher could be heard as a thunder cracked laudly in the sky.

With Yugi and the gang

The gang was in the mall, shooping some school stuff and they needed it because tristan and joey had a fight some time now. Also they had making tea`s pencils as weapons.

- "hey yugi" said a voice from the mall crowed. out from it came blond guy.

- "malik" yugi was happy to see the egyptian again.

- "How have you been guys" the egyptian spoke with a happy voice.

Well our school was not so bad as last year. Yeah Joey and tristan almost died during our homework with Mrs minsho. "hey"! tristan and joey said in unison. making the others laugh at the pouting boys.

Suddenly a second voice was heard. - " well it is not the geek group. they looked at the rhe left and saw Bakura coming towards them, with a blackhaired girl. - "what do you want Bakura". joey sneered. He just smirked at the angry boy. - " what!, is it forbidden to walk in the mall. he said with a fake innocent. "

yeah, sure you are Bakura." yugi said with his voice full of sarkasm.

Yugi and the pharoh was now happy pair, But it was so strange to be the paharohs love.

- " So midget where is the all powerful pharoh. bakura said with a mock in his voice.

- " he is with kaiba and trying to defeat him again " he said annoyed by the former tomb rubber. bakura let out a amused laught making the walking bystanders jump in fright. They all sighed, sometimes Bakura didnt seem sane at all. not that was problem at all. right.

But suddenly bakuras girlfriend spoke up. " why dont we go movie at my place " my house is big enough everyone.

" - i dont know hasi my yami said i most be home before night." said yugi.

Hasi pouted sadly. " dont worry Hasi we...

**attention**

**All costumers most go the entrance immediately, a report had been given that a attack on the east city hadv accured. more reports will giving more on the media. **

everyone was moving away from the mall, but the teenagers stood left in hall in schook.

" - an attack " said tea."

"- what kind of attack."

" maybe an army. "

"- I dont think japan will let an army across your city without any notice, joey." said the scared egyptian.

"- i hope yami is ok."

joey laid a hand on his shoulder. - of course yug, he will always be on your side. Yugis mobile start to ring and when he pick it up a worried yami was on the other end.

"- yugi, where are you. asked yami"

"- yami i am in the mall with my friends, so stop worry. okay."

"ok" . yami hang up.

Not a second before a dark portal was open, making everyone flinsh on the spot. outside came yami with a serious face. yugi went to the pararoh to hug him. but it was short lived as a scream was heard outside. the gang went out and saw something they thought will never seen.


	5. red

the duel of darkness

Yami looked up and saw a man in black clothes and white hair, but the hair was more purple in it. his first thought was ryo, but his hair was to long and kinda purplish.

Yami setteled his eyes on the demons instead and draw a card rom his deck in his pocket. and instant he used his puzzle to gring forth a monster with the card he drow.

" - come forth Nigh Angel."

Out come a beautiful girl with a blsck and a black dress that was longer then her body itself. a staff was in her hand, on the top was a glowing star.

" night angel attack with star seed burst attack. out from the staff come a millon of stars and sooner it created a big star ready to hit the target.

meters away yugi,Joey,bakura,tea and the rest took out their decks and drew their cards.

(Yugi)

- "come fort dark magian."

(Joey)

- "i sunnom Flame Swordsman"

(Bakura)

- "i summon Dark Necrofear"

(Hasi)

- "i summon Nightmare doll"

(Tea)

-" i summon woman of earthleaves"

(malik)

"i summon Anubis."

Soon all their monsters were standing infront them looking very protective over them. the monsters began to attack the demons but it was so hard to hurt them.

suddenly a scream was heard from the left. Tea was clutshing her stomach and saw some blood come from the wound.

the demon that attacked tea was about to slash her, but was rudely interruped as a second monster was standing in its way. marik had his monster infront him and trying to protect tea from the demon.

( on a top of building )

- " Yes my friends, soon the sun will be darkened and then i will make all of you suffer". He said with a hissing voice. above him the sun had a black spot in the side of it.

( back to the fight )

It took almost 20 min to defeat this wretch, also some of the demons hurt him on his arm. and now it was bleeding. From across the street, Bakura and Hasi was fighting for a group of children that have been trapped with them.

two demon growled and snarled at the duilists, but suddenly they stop. the demons around them just stopped standing just on the stop. all were stiff like rock. they didnt even blink. the duelists blinked in confusion, and before they could move, a laugher was heard above them.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

On a top of a small building, stood the man that Yami did seen before. Yami could see much better now and saw that this man had black clothes, Long white hair that reach to the feet with a small amount of purple. and with a mask made of shadows.

**-" i most say, this is the most funny thing i have been doing". **he said with a laugh. the demons flew up to their master. Yami wasen´t sure if he was the man who cause but could tell that stranger did have shadow powers.

**-" **who are you? " asked yami while protecting his Hikari.

a wicked smile appear behind the mask and was kindly to answer his question.

**- my name is Ryukito, the master of destruction and soon you doom. **and with a move he he stepped out in the open and letting him fall, but was landing perfect on the concrete floor below.

small cracks could br seen in the concrete but it was fast ignored. as the dark man stood 10 m away.

**- we are gonna take this into a new level of games. **

- what kind of games, asked yugi.

**- game of darkness. **

and with that everything went black.


	6. revenge

a game of darkness

Yami woke up with a slight pain in the head and scanning around. he just saw shadows and pure darkness.

Yugi! Joey, he shouted. there was no responce. Yami was getting panic and looked around and saw that the shaows began to getting closer. they lached on his legs making him cring when he felt them bitting him.

- damn it. he swore quitly.

then in the corner of his eyes a light was seen, it was dimming away. and yami tored his legs from the swirling shadows. yami spring foward to keep up with the small light. the light was much nearer now and he hope to see it.

(Somewhere in the shadows)

- yes yami run to the light. a grim smile come to its face. - for you will only see your pain.

(back to yami)

yami ran to catch the glowing orb, it was very fast and he almost get but it was to slippery. then out of nowhere he was hit in the back by something hard. he landed on his face to the dark floor. "ow" he tried to get up but a hard boot was placed on him. then dark voice came.

**- you are going to suffer, just like my hikari did. i know feel the first darkgame of loneless. **

the foot get of him, and yami looked back and saw that it was the man from before.

- where am i ryoukito. he snered at him.

ryoukito let out a laugh.

- well yami you are in the my world. he raised his hand and from the darkness came a figure laying on long board, bond was around his hands and feet.

**Yugi**! screamed yami, he was about to ran to him but a big flames erupted from the ground, making the king unable to move.

**- now , now yami please dont scream he can´t hear you. **he laught slighly.

yami growled at him, - what the hell do you want.

**- it simple. he said dryly. i want justice**. and with that last word, the ground rumbled. a green light shoot from the ground was full of crack and from them came green glows. ryoukitos were glowing green and a hiss come from his mounth as he formed a shadow ball. the ball was big as his fist and from his other hand he dreated blue flames and mixed them together.

- **this is you life and this, **he showed him a similar glowing ball that yami had shased before.** i yugis. **yami didnt like this at all. - where is my friends. ryoukito gave him a look and smiled.

**- dont worry, they are safe. matter in fact they are safe for now. **he laughed hard.

yami was about to jump on his troath. but was backfired by a invesible force.

**- we are in a game of darkness and you can toutch the other opponent. **yami frowned.

**- but dont worry yami we will have so much fun. yami no game start! **

he snapped his fingers and instaly they were floating over some kind of stony desert.

- where are we. inside your memories and for your part it seems it your worst fear. yami looked down aand saw him self with rafael. he gasped quietly. he know this part, it was when he played the seal of oricalcos. it have been a heartbreaking point when his partner sacriface himself.

- **why**

- why what, asked the puzzeled yami.

- **why did he sacriface himself**. yami looked down again.

- because he is my light and my innocent. ryoukito looked at him and asked.

- **is that your only answer. **

- no, it not.

- **what is your answer then**.

- he sacriface himself because he belived in me to stop dartz. instally he was back drawn to the darkness again. ryoukito was still holding the light and dark orbs. the dark have a slight silver now. - **it seems that you passed the test, but can you pass this final test. **

from the ground came a creature with 5 heads and 3 tails. it had two legs to walk on and two wings. it gave out a growl and starred at him.

- **this is your final test and this time it is more challenching. **the dragon fired on him, forcing him to throw himself to the ground.

suddenly Yami let out a scream of pain. somehow the dragon had spit out small burning making it hit his side and back. he stumbled up and look on the creature. - "damn, i can´t run always. but",,he trailed of and saw the two floating orbs. - " what if ". then he saw that the white one floating to him. and it sank inside him, then he started to glow imennse making the dragon take a step back and growled. from his hands and legs was a pair of white glowing armor. the helmet was golden and white making it shimmer more trought the darkness. from his hand a sword was emerged. it gave small glow.

Then the dragon let out a cloud of fire towards him, he used the shield to block the attack. the dragon charsed at him. but as the dragon was about to snap on him. yami jumped high and cut one of the dragons head, and it leat out a roar of pain. he keeped doing that until it was only one left. the head was darkness and fired on him. using his shield he was not only blocking he also blind it with the shields glow. it was then yami used his sword to cut the head of. the body went limb and disappered. yami saw that yugi was laying down and run to him to see if he got hurt.

- yugi, he asked the boy if he was waken. yugi opened his eyes and saw yami looking down on him with concern eyes. he cought. - yami he said. yami was happy, but his eyes looked after ryoukito. for some reason he was gone and suddenly a bright light was. it was only one thing he heard before.

**- it seems that you won again, but do not think this is the last of me. **he boomed out cold chilled laught. before the pair went to the living world again. and this it was far worse they could imagnied.


	7. trapped

Revelation

Yami was afraid of the man that stood in front of him, he was now looking at him trough that black mask. His red eyes staring at him.

- **I see you have woken up**. His voice was a mix of anger and mockery. The man´s green eyes pierced trough his very heart.

- Where is my friend's asshole? Yami hissed at him in anger.

- **Here,** he snapped his two fingers making the shadows disappear leaving an empty room. Yami´s eyes widened in shook. On the floor laid all his friends in chuckles. The masked one let out a cold laugh. But it was a bitter on.

**- By your expression I see you must be the only that have woken up from my other halfs (1) play games**. Yami was not sure if he just was amused or angry. The masked one was tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Yami was worried sick, if his friends had the same dreams they were in big trouble. But he wonders if they had the same experience as he had. But he had sacrificed for yugis freedom to win his, or are they doing much worse.

Yami looked up on the masked person, seeing only his red eyes he had sworn he had seen them before, but where. The masked one was going back to his throne in the middle of the room.

Somewhere in the darkness a group of people were trying to get out from this dark realm.

- This blows. Joey whined.

- Joey, please you are not making anything better, said tea. While tending to maliks wounds. Malik had been hurt in quit bad by one of the demons that attacked them. Hasi looked around and she felt a dark presence somewhere in this dark place.

- Bakura I feel something outside this spell. Bakura was feeling it too. He looked at his girlfriend and nodded. He went back to the group of people and rolled his eyes. He saw that Joey was in fight with Tristan again. He sighed.

- Well, when you have stopped fooling around we have problem, he said while glaring at the two fighting boys.

- And what's that Bakura. Said Tea. Malik was now also looking now at them and blushing at what tea is doing.

- Hasi and I can feel something outside this realm, because this is not shadow realm just a fake one.

- And how do you know that.

- Because we are not in a realm, we are all in deep sleep.

- What, that makes no sense. Said Joey.

- That Bakura is trying to say is that we are in spell, making us impossible to wake up. Beside something or someone is guarding us outside, this strange dark bubble of darkness. The group was a little afraid of the thing outside this fake realm and didn't want to meet that thing. But unaware of them, a pair of green glowing looking down on them with a green blazing fire.

- let the game begin.

Yami sat on the floor, trying to save his friends from a certain death or worse. But had nothing that could save them or him. Then he heard a chuckle from the person that sat on the throne.

- Soon this disgusting planet will die, by my hand. He looked at his side and that did yami to. He saw a door with patterns of dark figures and a big eye. The millennium eye of darkness. It was strange because that was only worn by millennium users. Strange.

**Well for you guys, you will think ryo or something but it is Ryoukito and this red eyed one is a new one.**

**You will get an ice cream if you guess who that is. **


End file.
